


[Podfic] Body Image

by einzwitterion



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Body Image, Cecil is Inhuman?, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/einzwitterion/pseuds/einzwitterion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil is Cecil, describable and indescribable.</p>
<p>A podfic of Body Image by andthebluestblue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Body Image

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Body Image](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/25042) by andthebluestblue. 



> Thank you to [andthebluestblue](http://archiveofourown.org/users/andthebluestblue) for permission to record this wonderful fic. The work skin is based on [Simple Fancy](http://podfic-tips.livejournal.com/71344.html) by [eosrose](http://archiveofourown.org/users/eosrose).  
> The original text can be found at <http://andthewritingblue.tumblr.com/post/55393848879/body-image>.

| 

## Streaming Audio

Available in-browser at the MP3 download link.


## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://app.box.com/s/lztm4cdr4x7ah3o1n9w0) | **Size:** 1.3 MB | **Duration:** 3:44 
  * [Podbook](https://app.box.com/s/i9mfisujk61m7rkl9sjx) | **Size:** 4.1 MB | **Duration:** 3:43 

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for listening! Feedback is greatly appreciated--was the volume ok? Did you have any problems downloading/streaming? Anything else?


End file.
